Game Night
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: After the tamers' arduous journey through the Digital World, all Henry wants to do is have fun a little at home. And by fun, he means challenging his sister to a Mario Kart battle. Wong sibling fluff. Secret Santa for Flaming Platinum.


**A/N: Well, it's a little late since Christmas is over and done with, but here it is! Happy New Year's and belated Christmas _Flaming__ Pl_****_atinum_!**

**I had like five different ideas, but settled on this one because I lost inspiration on all the others and I ran out of ideas. I even tried using Frontier, even though I said I wouldn't write it. There's a reason for that. **

**Therefore, enjoy the Wong/Lee siblings playing some Mario Kart. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This take place right after the Tamers return to the Real World, before they discover the D-Reaper. I know that the family is supposed to be staying with Henry's teacher, but just roll with it, okay?**

* * *

"I would've thought that you'd be spending the day with your brother that _just_ came back from a new and potentially life-threatening world."

"You can play if you want; you don't have to guilt me into letting you."

Henry smiled and sat beside his older sister, Jaarin, in the living room, picking up a control in the process. She was busy playing Mario Kart on the game cube, a game that she had especially ordered a few days before he and the rest of the tamers had set off in search of Calumon.

"I'm warning you, though," Jaarin smirked. "There's no way I'm gonna lose."

"As if," Henry challenged, eyes focused on the screen.

Jaarin rolled her eyes and began adjusting the gameplay options.

Just then, Terriermon walked in. "What are you two doing?"

"Just playing," Henry explained to his partner as he waited patiently for his sister to finish up.

"Ooh, can I help?" Terriermon instantly volunteered.

Jaarin sighed, "Sorry, Terriermon, but we've only got two controllers."

"No problem!" Terriermon jumped onto Henry's head like he normally did. "I'll serve as moral support! Henry can't possibly lose with me on his team!"

"Sounds good to me," Henry gave Terriermon a quick high-five. "Make sure I win."

"Are you ready?" Jaarin interrupted.

"Of course we are!" Terriermon boasted confidently. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Fine," Jaarin pressed the start button. "A grand prix, three races, player with the most points is deemed the racing champion of this household!"

"Deal!" Henry agreed at the exact moment the loading screen disappeared and the countdown popped up.

It wasn't long before the race began and both players' cars were off. Jaarin played as Yoshi while Henry used Luigi.

Jaarin was ahead by a player or two, so Henry tried to use power-ups to catch up to her.

"Henry, Henry! Use the red thingy to hit her!" Terriermon urged frantically, waving his arms around.

"I know, I know. Stop jumping around; I can't concentrate!" Henry sent his koopa flying, missing Jaarin, but hitting the CPU directly in front of him, allowing him to move up a position.

"Face it, I'm gonna win this one," Jaarin said once they were on their third lap.

"No way!" Terriermon argued. "The underdogs always make a comeback, right?"

But they didn't, and Jaarin ended up as the winner.

"What happened to my great moral support, hm?" Henry sarcastically said Terriermon.

"Don't worry, we still have a chance."

As the next race was loading, Rinchei walked past and sat down on the couch as well, probably out of boredom.

"Say, Rinchei, who do you think will win?" Jaarin asked.

He shrugged, "Not sure, but if I had to choose, then my money's on Henry. He's good with all those Digimon video games, so I guess it would make sense."

"I feel offended," Jaarin pouted. "But if you really want to put your money on him, do it. A hundred yen to me if I win, a hundred yen to you if Henry wins. Deal?"

"You're on," Rinchei shook her hand.

"Jaarin, the race started like fifteen seconds ago," Henry teased. He was already in the lead, but Jaarin hadn't moved at all because she hadn't been paying attention.

"Why didn't you tell me, you cheat!" Jaarin practically roared.

Surprisingly, despite her late start, she managed to catch up to several CPUs, but not to Henry. In the end, Henry won.

"Ha! In. Your. Face!" Terriermon jumped off of Henry's head and did a little dance to emphasize his point.

"Henry, you better win the next one too. My allowance is in your hands," Rinchei told Henry, patting him on the back.

"Don't worry," Henry cracked his knuckles. "I got this."

"Can I watch?" Suzie skipped into the room, a dizzy Lopmon in her arms.

"C'mere," Rinchei motioned to her. He slid down to the floor beside Jaarin and Henry and sat her on his lap so she could see properly.

Lopmon was about to sit down as well, but Jaarin picked her up before she could. She then placed the bunny digimon on her head, copying Terriermon's position.

"Huh?" Lopmon didn't appear to know what was going on too well, most likely because she was still traumatized about the Princess Pretty Pants treatment that Suzie had surely made her go through.

"Now I've got some moral support too," Jaarin explained as the countdown appeared on the screen.

"Ready," Henry announced according to the numbers.

"Steady," Jaarin caught onto his drift.

"Go!" Suzie exclaimed in excitement.

The two cars were off. At first, Henry held on to the lead, but Jaarin was closing in fast.

"Henry, you've got the mushroom!" Rinchei reminded him.

"Right!" Henry pressed the button and immediately, his cart raced forward, out of Jaarin's reach for the moment.

"Show her, Henry!" Terriermon cheered. "You can do it!"

"No you can't!" Jaarin raced past Henry.

"What?!" Henry panicked.

"Make sure to hit the cubes!" Rinchei encouraged him. "That way you can find something that'll help!"

"Okay..." Henry drove along, looking out for the nearest line of cubes.

"Henry, up ahead!" Terriermon forewarned.

"Jaarin, he's catching up," Lopmon decided to join the cheerleading squad.

"No!" Henry shouted as he missed the cubes. He had accidentally gone between two of them, so he had to wait until the next one showed up, and they were already on the final lap.

"My allowance~!" Rinchei threateningly whispered in Henry's ear.

"We're almost at the finish line!" Lopmon pressed.

"Go Jaarin!" Suzie laughed.

Henry was finally able to hit a cube. Luckily, he got just what he needed. He sent three koopa shells straight at Jaarin, which made her stop momentarily. Henry was _nearly_ there.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jaarin threw a banana peel at him at the last second.

Before Henry knew it, she was across the finish line and in first place.

Jaarin screamed, "Woohoo!" and threw her hands in the air with glee. Lopmon had to hold on tightly unless she wanted to be flung into the wall behind them.

"I believed in you..." Rinchei moped, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Ha! In _your _face!" Jaarin cackled, pointing a finger in Terriermon's face.

"We just beat up a hundred different digimon out there! We already know that this stupid game isn't gonna prove our greatness," Terriermon grumbled.

"Oh, well..." Henry shrugged.

Just then, Mrs. Wong peeked into the room with the phone. "Henry, your father wants to speak to you."


End file.
